


Dancing lessons.

by EmperXander



Series: Inigo paradox [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperXander/pseuds/EmperXander
Summary: Inigo find himself in the past with no memory when Olivia finds him and take him home. The two start falling in love until his someone form his past want to break them up.





	1. meeting

**Author's Note:**

> AN:this start about a Year and half before the game starts

Traveling throw space and time Inigo was excited to see the world before it was doomed. He would get to see his mom and dad again and all the ladies he would also get to meet. Inigo shoots out of the portal flips a few times in the air but he hit his head on a branch then hit a few branches then landing on a bed of rocks. Before slipping into unconsciousness he relied no one else came out this portal everyone must have been sent to different time and places. That can not be good for him.

She was taking her normal stroll in the woods. When she found a dark haired man laying down unconscious. She ran over to see if he was alright. The pink hair maiden looked over the young man with her blue eyes, she blushed he was attractive. Thoughts of fairy tales flooded her mind. Story's of a princess who needed to be awoken by a kiss, it could happen to male as well right, she thought. She felt drawn to him like there was something she tell but something familiar. Normally she was to shy to do this but if her kiss really could wake him maybe she should. She leaned over his body looking deeply into his face. she brushed his hair out of his face but her hand lingered caressing his face. She pressed her lips to his kissing him lightly at first but thinking she really need to give it her best shot but also out of her own control she deeped the kiss. Then she stopped. That was stupid why would she ever think that would work? This was real life on a fa-

His eyes opened Olivia was blushing really hard then saying. "Oh, you woke up I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" The young man said. Relieved he didn't noticed the kiss she said. " Oh never, mind are you alright?"

"Yeah but my head hurts."

"I should take you back to town then." Garbing his hand locking her finger around his and pulling him up. Her blue eye met his and for a moment they where both lost. As red as she could be she said." My name is Olivia pleased to meet you. May I ask your name?" He smiled as he open his mouth then was lost for words." umm my name is...... i think it.. Inigo I believe. or is it lucin no can't be. To be honest truly honest I don't remember much."

"Oh, no I'm sorry to hear that Inigo."She smiled tugging him along with her. "Well seeing that you have no where else to go it final you are going to be staying with me until you remember more about yourself."

"Well I guess I can't argue with that. " He followed her to her home.

Olivia sets up bedding on the floor. Inigo saw it and said." Thank you but I can make my own bedding. It would be rude to have my savor crawling on the grown to make me a place to sleep." She looks at the floor and mumbles. "No I was setting up a bed for myself. I feel like you need a good bed to sleep in." Inigo was taken aback." NO! I can't let you sleep on the floor." She looked up and said. "You are guess in my house and you have not memory I can not let you sleep on the floor. You are sleeping on the bed and that it." Inigo upset at himself for not thing of a way to argue this one out. Looking at the bed it could fit this both but they would be touching each other. He lays down in then bed and feel asleep.

the next morning

Inigo opened his eye and saw Olivia butt swaying back and forth. He couldn't look away. Her hip moving was something he could take his eye off of but some how it felt familiar. After what felt like hours she turned around to see he was watching her. She blushed. " I'm sorry I didn't know you where up I just-"

"That was breath taking. I would love to learn form you." she eye wide opened form shock. "Really?"

"Yes, there was something your dancing but I need to learn it."

"As long as you are staying with me I guess it can't hurt. But it will need to wait I have errands to do for Basilio that will take me out for a while but when I come back and if you still here I'll teach you everything I know." Inigo looking in the eyes and said. " I will wait as long as it takes."

" Well as long as you are here take care of my house and maybe Mr. Basilio will having something for you to do as well."  
\------------------  
Basilio looks Inigo up and down. "I feel like I've seen you before.... Lon'qu is he some relative of your?" Lon'qu shakes his head. "No." Basilio shrugs it off. "Well you can help Lon'qu with his training there is not much else I can think of for you to do."

After a few long months of training with Lon'qu, Inigo sword play has inproved even thought he don't remeber being trained he wasn't half bad with a sword to start with. But he was glad to see Olivia had returned. But Inigo knew she need to rest form her trip before she was ready to train.

\--------

The day had come Inigo woke up waiting for Olivia. Watching her he couldn't help but think she looked like an angel laying there. When she woke up she made them both breakfast before they started. 

Olivia helped Inigo with his stretches form behind pushing him. while helping him her hand slipped touching his butt. She played it off as if she meant to do that so she could guide his hips. During her guiding she didn't notice her hand rubbing his tights. After the first lesson was done she asked." Inigo would you mind helping with something?"

"With out a doubt. What do you need of me?"  
"Well I want to-"she blushed."try what?" He asked." I would like learn to dance with someone."

"I'd be more then happy-" Before he could finish she pressed up agents him placing one hand on her hip and the other hand in her hand as she put her other hand on his shoulder. The two where as if they knew what to moving flawlessly. Dipping and twirling her around the dance ended with them face to face lips only inches part. "I think this will be a fair trade." She said. "I will teach you to dance and you will dance with me like that sounds fair?" Inigo was at a lost of words but nodded his head.

after learning and training for months the two have grown closer and closer when one day a Swordsman named Marth beats Lon'qu in a dual becoming his new champion.  
When Olivia and Inigo holding hands in the market shopping, Marth Spotted them and couldn't keep his eyes off Inigo. Going so far as following them back to Olivia's house watching them dance. But for the first time the dance ended with more then the normal good job. Olivia and Inigo locked lips over come with the passion. Marth felt a twist of pain in his chest. Was he jealous? How could this be he never had these feeling for him before. But he also noticed a lot of changed about Inigo in what was only a few days. He needed to find out what happen to him the old Inigo would having been flirting with every girl he saw in the market but this one was loyal to the one women he should never be with. Something happened and Marth had to find out what was going on no matter what and deep in side he wanted to break them up not for Inigo but for himself.


	2. A blast form the past?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast form the past... or is it future returns to Inigo life. A little white lie gets out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so late i had this done but computer crashed then i had to start all over.

Marth sat and thought on how he was going to get Inigo away form... her. Marth walk aroynd thinking when his fathers wedding ring feel out of his pocket. That was it. The idea he needed. This little lie shouldn't hurt it will help get the old inigo back and maybe remember who he is. Marth knew he handed to reveal who he truly was sooner then he wanted but it was the only way.

Inigo woke up Olivia with a kiss. Their lips locked her toung going into his mouth. He grabbed her butt she gabbed his. He couldn't wait till tomorrow he had to do it now. He pulled out a ring he made. " Olivia will you marry me?"  
"Yes" she yelled. Hugging him as she removed his pants.  
A knock at the door stopped everything. Inigo put his pants back on and answered the door.  
A beautiful girl around his age stood their. She had dark blue hair and matching eyes. Inigo felt like he knew her, like she was form a dream. His heart skipped a beat. Before he knew it the blue haired girls arms wrapped around him as she kissed his check and held him in her arms."I knew it was you. I missed you so much." Inigo was stunded. "Who are you?" The girl lokked sadden by what he just said." It me Lucina, your fiancé." Pulling out a ring putting it on inigo finger as she pulled out a ring inigo forgot he even had slipping it on to her own finger. "Now that we are reunited we can go back to our timeline and get married."  
"Our timeline?"  
"Yes. We are form the future. I knew I would gind you at you moms house." 

Then some memorys came back to Inigo. He remember his crush on the Princess Lucina. He remember his mother Olivia and how he wanted to meet her. Many feeling flooding into inigo all at once. But Inigo knew even thought Olivia was his mother he was in love with her. He was also in love with Lucina but he don't remember her returning the feeling.

" Lucina... I don't remember you every liking me." Lucina blushed." Well... okay it was a lie but i needed to snap you out of it before you made a huge mistake. I saw you kissing you mother. You where acting weird not flirting with every girl you saw. It just wasn't you." Inigo smerked."You where jealous." Lucina avoiding eye contact with him. "No I wasn't. I just wanted to.. umm i mean i didn't want you to make some weird Incest baby." She stomps her foot in defeat." Fine I'm thinking I might be starting to like you but I can't date you if you dating your mom. Is that what you want to hear?" Then she got an idea. " I should just tell Olivia I bet she will beak up with you if she finds you you are her son." She pushes him aside. Lucina runs up to Olivia and tell her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully chapter 3 will be longer. Please guve me idea on how this should go.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: what do you think? what do you think will happen next? what would do you think Inigo will do if he gain back his memory? Will Lucina be able to break them up if so how? Should I write an alternate ending if so how many?
> 
> ps: i wrote this in like 2 hours or so so next time i'm going to try taking more time.


End file.
